Guide to: Emergency Drills and Late Bus
"Guide to: Emergency Drills and Late Bus is the season 1 finale of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide". Plot Part 1: Emergency Drills Today is James K. Polk Middle School's Emergency Drill Day, but Ned, Cookie, Moze, and all of the other students, don't pay any attention, due to getting ready for "the biggest party of the year". Moze is bailing on the party because of a zit on her cheek. Ned tries to ask Suzie to the party, but is continuously interrupted by various drills throughout the day. Cookie is worried that it takes too long to get out of the building during drills, so he enlists in Gordy's help to build tunnel shortcuts for a faster exit. Their first tunnel takes them to study hall, which was where they started. Moze wears a paper bag over her head to cover her zit, so Ned finally gives her tips to deal with it. When he finally sees it, it turns out to be tiny. Mr. Wright, Coach Dirga, Mr. Monroe, and Mr. Chopsaw are irritated that none of the students are taking the Emergency Drill Day seriously and plan to teach them a lesson. Gordy and Cookie drill a hole into the floor of one of the second floor classrooms and fall down to the first floor. He finally gets the chance to ask her out, and she accepts it. Then, the teachers trick the students into paying attention about Emergency Drills, with Mr. Monroe, in a bear costume, leaving Ned, Moze, and Cookie, to hide in Gordy's Emergency Locker, filled with junk food, and a disco ball, while he tries to go after the bear, which he thinks is real, but accidentally shoots himself, in the leg, with a dart. After the teachers tell them to start paying attention, Gordy shoots Mr. Monroe, with a dart, hospitalizing both of them. And Ned, Moze, and Cookie still remain in the Emergency Locker. It is unknown, how they escaped. Possibly, after Gordy was set free, he unlocked them. Tips *Tip#532.862 - Chill out a pimple with ice. *Tip#514.02MU - Cover it up with some make-up. *Tip#837.7P - Be prepared, don't panic. Part 2: Late Bus One day, after the events of the ''Emergency Drills ''episode, when Bus #9 breaks down, Ned, Moze, Cookie, and his friends are forced to wait, for a late bus. Afterwards, Ned tries to apologize to Suzie for standing her up at the party, since he, Moze, and Cookie were both trapped in Gordy's emergency locker, but she seems to doubt him. Loomer asks Ned if he could help him be nicer and look kinder in order to take Moze to the mall, in exchange for not bullying Ned for a year, even signed a contract by Claire Sawyer. Meanwhile, Cookie gives the other kids an after-school tour, showing them what teachers like to do after school. They see Coach Dirga crying over something on TV, the girls' and boys' bathroom, and the "teachers' rap club". They also watch Gordy create his latest weasel trap, sending the weasel to Paraguay, but he gets caught in the trap instead. Moze meets a new friend named Jennifer Tu, who has two best friends, Ted and Mookie, similar to Ned and Cookie. She also says that today was her last day, and offers Moze to hang out with Suzie. They stop being so hostile to each other and actually try to be nice for a change. Ned tells Loomer to dress nicer, so he steals someone's clothes. He can't seem to get rid of his evil laugh, and he eats flowers. But Ned builds him up and has him ask Moze out. When he finally gets it right, he accidentally asks Suzie out, and Moze says that she would have gone out with him, leaving Ned angry. The late bus finally arrives, but Ned has no luck, with Claire stating that since Moze isn't with Billy, the no-bullying deal is off, and then Cookie arrives, and gives Ned and Moze free T-Shirts from his after-school tour and then, the late bus breaks down, meaning that the students have to wait a while, before they can get back home. Tips *Tip#539 PKFG - Free time? Invent a new game! *Tip#533HW - Free time? Get a jump on homework! *Tip#729.7 MOB - Clothes-make or break the man. *Tip#169.4G - Girls appreciate guys who appreciate nice stuff. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring *Romeo Miller as Rapping Teacher Co-starring (the fairly odd parent} Robot Wanda Category:Episodes Category:Season 1